Wedding Dreams
by FangZeronos
Summary: It's Wally and Artemis's wedding. Everything's just perfect. At least in the beginning…. (Author's Note: Willow is an OC created by my girlfriend and I for various RPGs with Spitfire.)


Wally sighed as he straightened his tie, looking at himself in the mirror of the room he was in at the church. In a few short minutes, he'd be married to the woman he'd always loved, always fought with, always hated to lose an argument with, his only spitfire. Artemis meant the world to him, and he wouldn't care if he didnt have his powers or not, she'd always be his.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts, looking up. "Yeah?" he called, watching the door open and seeing Connor walk in. "Hey, Con."

"You ready, Wally?" Connor asked, looking at his friend. Gone was the black t-shirt with his usual Superman logo and cargo jeans with steel toed boots. Instead, like Wally, he was dressed in a tuxedo. "You scared?"

"Not ready, and yes. I'm scared to death," Wally admitted, pinning a small pendant on his lapel. Moving his hand back, the pendant was revealed as a small gold arrowhead, shaped exactly like Artemis' symbol on her own uniform.

"You'll be fine," Connor said, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Dude, this is the one thing you've wanted for five years."

"Yeah, I know that," Wally snickered, shaking his head. "I guess it's just nerves. Hoping that this doesn't blow up in our faces like the last time when Jade killed Crusher inside the church and we lost the deposit and everything."

"Well, Lawrence did ask for it," Connor smirked. "But, yeah, I see what you mean. It took M'gann and I three times, remember? Something always came up. But it'll work out, man. I know it will."

Wally nodded. He sighed, steeling himself. "Guess I should get down there," he said, standing up. "You coming?"

"Im going to see if M'gann and Artemis are ready. I'll see you down there after a few minutes," Connor said, walking out of the room and shutting the door again.

Wally sighed again, standing up and heading out himself, walking down the stairs and into the main part of the chuch, seeing his mother and Artemis' mother sitting in the front row, Wally and Artemis' nine month old daughter Willow in Paula's arms. Jade was sitting beside Paula with Lian between her and Roy, Kaldur next to them. Dick, Garfield, Tim, Bart-everyone on the Team was present, even several of the Justice League, such as Diana and Clark, and even Bruce Wayne.

Upstairs, Artemis sighed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Clad in a white dress with a flowing skirt and lace sleeves and neckline, the blonde sighed again as M'gann messed with her hair, trying to get it back in a perfect bun.

"M'gann, I've got a hell of a lot more hair then you, stop trying to get it in the bun. It won't stay," she said, looking at the green-skinned woman behind her in the mirror.

"Shush," M'gann said, biting her tongue as she concentrated, pulling half of her best friend's hair up, sprouting another arm to hold it while she worked with the rest of the hair. "It'll be bun-shaped, but it won't be a perfect one." She pouted, finishing and letting the remainder of Artemis' hair fall, the blonde feeling it cascade down her back.

"It's fine," Artemis said, turning and hugging M'gann. "It's perfect enough. It's just Wally. He wouldn't care if I showed up with my hair all over the place after a night of bedroom Olympics, just as long as nothing screws this up." 

M'gann giggled sligtly, hugging Artemis back. "You look amazing," she whispered. "And I'm so honored you asked me to be your Maid of Honor, Artemis."

"Jade was pissed, but you'd been there when I needed you, and I wanted to have my best friend beside me like I was for her," Artemis said, trying to hold tears in. She heard the starting notes of the wedding march, and she sighed. "Guess...this is it."

M'gann nodded, helping Artemis pull her veil on. She walked out in front of Artemis, meeting Connor at the base of the stairs, taking his arm and following down the center aisle.

Artemis sighed, watching Ollie walk up. "You look beautiful," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, returning the hug. She took the flowers, red and yellow roses at her mother's request, and linked her arm inside Ollie's. She slowly walked down the aisle as well, nerves wracking her body. "I haven't been this nervous since I joined the Team and Roy was there..."

"Its ok," Ollie whispered, patting Artemis' hand. "It's ok. You're doing fine." He walked the girl that was like his daughter up to the altar, Wally taking her arm from him.

"You look beautiful," Wally whispered, smiling softly at the woman about to become his wife.

"So do you," Artemis whispered, returning the smile.

The ceremony preceeded on, nobody objecting to the wedding. When the Rings were about to be exchanged, however, the doors to the church were blasted open, Deathstroke and Psimon standing in the shattered doorway.

"Well, well. Hurt we didn't get an invitation," Deathstroke sneered. He held his gun up, pointing it at Wally. "Give my regards to your father, West." He pulled the trigger, the flash of the firing projectile exploding out of the barrel.

Wally was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. On one side of his mind, he was angry that their second attempt at getting married was ruined. On the other side of his mind, however, was fear. He didn't want to reveal his powers to the other civilians in the room, but he knew he had to do something.

He heard the bullet enter flesh, and he snapped out of his dilema...

_

"NO!" Wally yelled, sitting bolt upright in bed. He reached over and put his hand on the space next to him, wishing she'd be there. Tears fell down his cheeks, laying back again. "Damn it. I shouldn't have frozen right then...she'd still be alive..."

The sound of small feet on the hardwood floor came to his ears. He looked up as the door was pushed open, seeing his three year old daughter with strawberry blonde hair and the second set of most stunning grey eyes he'd ever seen waddle in.

"Daddy?" she asked. She climbed up the blanket and plopped down beside her father. "Daddy? You oks?"

Wally hugged Willow tightly. "Yeah, baby girl. I'm ok," he whispered. "Just had a bad dream..."

"About Mama?" Willow asked. She was barely a year old when Artemis died, but Wally had told her everything about her mother.

"Yeah...about Mama," Wally said. "You look just like her, sweetness."

Willow smiled, hugging close to Wally. "I be good girl for Mama. She never be disappointed in me. She my guardian angel."

"Yeah, she is. Mama's always going to be your guardian angel," Wally whispered, kissing her cheek. "She's always with us, baby girl. No matter what..." He picked up the picture on the nightstand, Artemis with M'gann and Zatanna for a "girls night out", and he started telling Willow everything all over again, knowing that he had Artemis with him even if she wasn't beside him.


End file.
